this is a phase II multi-center, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled clinical trial that is evaluating the safety and efficacy of a single dose of parenteral Erythropoietin in patients with acute ST-elevation myocardial infarctions. NIA is the sponsor of this research study, however no subject will be enrolled at the NIA. The study is coordinated by Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI) through a Contract with NIA. The study medication is being provided free of charge by OrthoBiotech LLC. The study is still ongoing. There have been several serious adverse events that have been reported. These as well as other safety information are periodically reviewed by the Data and Safety Monitoring Board